Lacrimosa Uni
Lacrimosa is the daughter of the Unicorns and is the cousin of Neighton Rot. This is an oc made by PandaHero2014, and only she can edit this page. Personality Lacrimosa is a mature young lady, with high intentions with her life. Lacrimosa is the shyest in her family, which shocks her parents. Her shyness is what helped her meet her current boyfriend, in a way. Appearance Lacrimosa has pure white skin, with long pastel pink hair, her white roots showing a bit. Her eyes are a bit big, and have many feathery-like eyelashes, her eyes being a beautiful shade of blue. Her tail is white, with pink tips, like her hair. Basic: In her basic, Lacrimosa wears a white dress, with her hair down. Her shoes are white heels, and she wears a small pearl bracelet. Geek Shriek: Lacrimosa appears wearing a pair of glasses, with small pearls at the end. Her hair is up in a high ponytail, and she wears a green shirt with a triforce on it, in honor of The Legend of Zelda. She wears white pants, and her shoes are green. Monster Exchange: For the Monster Exchange, Lacrimosa wanted to visit Romania. Instead of pink in her hair, she now has red tips, and her hair is straight instead of overly wavy. She wears a black dress with long sleeves, and her lipstick is blood red, her shoes being black and carrying a black umbrella. This is basically over the vampire rumors. Freak Du Chic: Lacrimosa, since she has a lot of hair, decided to be a hair hanger. She wears a black and pastel pink leotard, with her hair up much like basic Gigi's, and has a hook-like device connected to the top. Zombie Shake: In honor of her cousin, Lacrimosa decided to join the Zombie craze. She has her hair in a messy bun, and wears a dress with zombie unicorns on it, which is black, while the unicorns are green. She wears fishnet leggings, and black heels with a green horn as the heel. Ghoul's Alive!: Lacrimosa's Ghoul's Alive is pretty simple. A button is on her back, and, when pressed, her horn lights up and she neighs. Sweet Screams: Lacrimosa is based off of lollipops. Her hair is tied into a bow, and has streaks of rainbow all over, her eyes being swirls. She has rainbow lipstick, along with lollipops all over her skirt. Her tail is also in a bow. Boo York, Boo York: Lacrimosa is dressed in a flowy, v-neck white dress, with her hair down. At the top, it says "I Heart BooYork!". Her heels are white, with hearts at the front. Relationships Parents: Lacrimosa's parents, unlike her cousin, are unicorns, while her cousin is also a zombie. Friends: Lacrimosa is good friends with her cousin and her boyfriend. Enemies Deuce - Lacrimosa despises him, due to a slight rivalry between Unicorns and Gorgons. They're patching things up. Fun Facts '''Believes: '''All monsters are equal, even if they can turn people to stone. '''Favorite Item: '''A little plush unicorn. '''Element: '''Air '''Voice: '''Her voice is calming, and quiet. '''Gender-bent Name: '''Requiem Uni '''Nickname: '''Uni-Uni, Lady. Category:Unicorn Category:Females Category:Original Characters